a romace will blossom
by Sailor moon usagi tsukino
Summary: she was a middle schooler he was a high schooler what will happen when a romace blossoms read to find out
1. a new begining

Usagi tsukino jolted out of bed "OH NO IM LATE" Luna why didnt you bother waking me up "screamed usagi" I tried usagi but you wouldnt get up so i eventley gave up "luna said" you could of at least yelled in my ear now im gonna be late UGH! "said usagi" usagi ran to her colset and grabbed her uniform and put it on and ran out the door I hope i dont run into mamoru usagi thought then all of the sudden

*BONK*

UGH mamoru-baka watch where your going screamd usagi at this mamoru chuckeled he really enjoyed usagi getting mad he thought it was adorable your saying i should watch where im going odango i think you the one who should watch where your going UGH usagi screamed Jeez odango can you ever be quiet SHUT UP MAMORU-BAKA i dont need this im already late as it is i do need your bullshit! woah watch you launguage odango he smirked where did your learn language like that anyway that is none of your buisness mamoru she screamed and pushed him out of the way and started running down the sidewalk to get to school she sighed he is such a jerk why cant he ever be nice to me i hate him so much but you dont her mind said shut up she screamed in her mind

when she got to class she was lucky Mrs. Haruna was in a good mood that usally means she had a good date wich means no detention for usagi. usagi went in and sat down at her desk and looked at the board she hated english the most out of all the subjects Usagi Tsukino pay attention "Mrs. Haruna said" I stoped day dreaming and went back to listening to what she was saying but i just couldnt stop thinking about mamoru he is so cute yet i hate his personality i wonder what he's doing and thinking right now

mamoru was still walking down the sidewalk thinking about the encounter he had with the ditzy blond that he secretly loved she is so adorable her hair is beautiful he smiled as an image of usagi came to his mind he kept walking until he got to his school he met up with motoki and they went to class

surprisingly usagi was paying attention in class she got a good grade on her test an 80% usally she gets a 30% she was jumping up and down she couldnt wait to rub this uin mamorus face and say haha im not as dumb as you thought JERK! she laughed to herself this was going to be fun

Mamoru was walking down the hall of his school when the bell rung he gathered his things and headed out the door towards the arcade usagi was skipping happily down the sidewalk humming when

*BONK*

I sware to god if that is you mamoru she screamed wow odango this is the second time today he said shut up mamoru all of the sudden she heard a scream

AHHH

FUCK she thought she ran down to the nearest alleyway and she transformed MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP! Bright lights and ribbons took over her body and then she was sailor moon she ran out of the alleyway and ran towards the screaming

When she got to the youma attack what she saw was terrifying

Oooo cliffy see what happens in the next chapter


	2. The battle

**Usagi's POV**

 **I was running as fast as I could to get to the battle and when I got there the girls were already fighting YOUR LATE! Mars screamed I'm sorry I was at home when you called JUST START FIGHTING ODANDO ATAMA mars screamed sailor moon it's weak spot is the chest mercury says right MOON TIARA MAGIC I threw my tiara but the Youma dodges it and it was running towards me when I felt arms around my waist and I was swooped out of the way I looked up and saw a man in a white mask why is this so familiar tuxedo mask thought it's like I know her from a long time ago. what is this feeling usagi thought I feel like I know him they didn't know but they were leaning in to each other HEY MOON PAY ATTENTION mars yelled usagi snapped out of it and yelled MOON TIARA MAGIC I threw my Tiara and this time it hit the youma it screamed in pain and turned to dust YEAH MOON DUSTED I cheered tuxedo mask walked up to sailor moon Good job sailor moon he said they were leaning in again there lips about to touch when I heard "HEY WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!! THE TOWN WILL BE FLOODING IN SOON FOR A GLIMPSE OF US LETS GO!" mercury and mars screamed I was mad but then I left tuxedo mask stormed off I need to find out who sailor moon is I want that feeling again I want to kiss her he thought I now know that I don't have some silly crush this is real I thought I want to see him again**

 ** _Hey thanks for reading I have to give credit to Alice Clark for helping me with this chapter_**


	3. The day after the battle

Usagi sighed the next morning she couldn't stop thinking about that guy in the tuxedo he was so dreamy she thought "I wonder If I'll ever know who he actually is"USAGI!" her mom yelled "get ready for school!" "I am mom"when usagi was ready she ran down the stairs "bye mom I'm off" she said as she went out the front door

On the other side of town mamoru was gettin ready thinking about the sailor suited heroine "she is so beautiful" he said to himself I want to see her again

Hey guys sorry for the wait and sorry for the short chapter I promise they'll be longer


End file.
